Einstürzende Neubauten
Einstürzende Neubauten ("Collapsing New Buildings") is a German experimental music group, originally formed in West Berlin in 1980. The group currently is composed of Blixa Bargeld (lead vocals; guitar; keyboard), Alexander Hacke (bass; vocals), N.U. Unruh (custom-made instruments; percussion; vocals), Jochen Arbeit (guitar; vocals), and Rudolf Moser (custom-built instruments; percussion; vocals). One of their trademarks is the use of custom-built instruments, predominantly made out of scrap metal and building tools, and noises, in addition to standard musical instruments. Their early albums were unremittingly harsh, with Bargeld's vocals shouted and screamed above a din of banging and scraping metal percussion. Subsequent recordings found the group's sound growing somewhat more conventional, yet still containing many unorthodox elements. Links to Peel The group were played regularly by Peel in the 80's and was reviewed by the man himself for the Observer when he saw them perform at London's Heaven club in September 1985. In the review, he described them as wonderful and even thought that instead of playing with bedsteads and beer barrels at the gigs, they should play with the metal interiors of the actual buildings, describing Heaven's interior as a hi-tech scrapyard. https://twitter.com/johnpeel3904/status/1048635615108116480 Despite his enthusiasm for the group, they only did one session with only two tracks for his show in 1983. However, in 1993, Peel teamed up with some members of the band along with German artist Andreas Ammer to produce a radio play of Dante's Divine Comedy. The result was Radio Inferno, with music by Einstürzende's F.M. Einheit, and starring Blixa Bargeld as Dante, Phil Minton as Virgil, and John Peel as "The Radio" (the narrator). Sessions *One session. 'Sehnsucht Zittern' released on Halber Mensch. 1985 *Blixa Bargeld also one session with Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. 1. Recorded: 1983-08-24. Broadcast: 05 September 1983. Repeated: 21 September 1983, 28 December 1983 *Kango Licht / Sehnsucht Zittern Other Shows Played ;1981 *02 November 1981: Tanz Debil (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack *15 November 1981 (BFBS): Tanz Debil (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack *06 December 1981 (BFBS): Tanz Debil (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack *17 December 1981 (BFBS): Abstieg & Zerfall (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack ;1982 *16 June 1982 (BFBS): Kollaps (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack ;1983 * 20 August 1983 (BFBS): Schwarz (2x7" - Kalte Sterne) Zickzack *17 September 1983 (BFBS): Fuer Den Untergang (7") Monogam *23 November 1983: Styropor (album - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. / Drawings Of O.T.) Some Bizarre *28 November 1983: Vanadium-I-Ching (LP - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T.) Some Bizarre *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Vanadium I-Ching (album - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. / Drawings Of O.T.) Some Bizarre *01 December 1983: Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. (LP - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T.) Some Bizarre *05 December 1983: Hospitalistische Kinder / Engel Der Vernichtung (LP - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T.) Some Bizzare *10 December 1983 (BFBS): Vanadium I-Ching (album - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. / Drawings Of O.T.) Some Bizarre *21 December 1983 (BFBS): Die Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. (album - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. / Drawings Of O.T.) Some Bizarre ;1985 *07 April 1985 (BFBS): Yü-Gung (12") Some Bizarre *05 May 1985 (BFBS): Tanz Debil (LP - Kollaps) Zickzack *10 September 1985: Sehnsucht (Zitternd) (LP - Halber Mensch) Some Bizarre *16 September 1985 (BFBS): Seele Brennt (LP - Halber Mensch) Some Bizarre *12 October 1985 (BFBS): Wardrobe *19 October 1985 (BFBS): 'Halber Mensch' (LP 'Halber Mensch') Some Bizarre *22 October 1985: 'Halber Mensch' (LP 'Halber Mensch') Some Bizarre ;1987 *28 July 1987: Ich Bin's (LP - Fünf Auf Der Nach Oben Offenen Richterskala) Some Bizzare *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Ich Bin's (album - Fünf Auf Der Nach Oben Offenen Richterskala) Some Bizarre ;1989 *20 September 1989: Haus Der Luege (album - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *07 October 1989 (BFBS): Der Kuss (The Kiss) (album - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *31 October 1989: Haus Der Luege (LP - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *11 November 1989 (BFBS): Schwindel (The Kiss) (album - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *25 November 1989 (BFBS): Der Kuss (The Kiss) (album - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade ;1997 *19 August 1997: Was Ist Ist (Kreidler Mix) (LP - Ende Neu Remixes) Mute *20 August 1997: Ende Neu (Panacea Remix) (album - Ende Neu Remixed) Mute *27 August 1997: Ende Neu Spencer remix (2xLP - Ende Neu Remixes) Mute External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles